The Day After The Night Before
by Rosa17
Summary: Basically can be read as a standalone but runs parallel to Chapter 3 part 14 of Tell me the Story. This is from Ross' point of view. Set towards the end of Season 1 Episode 3
The day after the night before by Rosa17

As requested a Ross short on the end of episode 3. To be read at the same time as Chapter 3 part 14 of Tell me the story which is told in Demelza's point of view.

Ross stood for a long while, long after the retreating back of Elizabeth Poldark had vanished from sight and stared, just stared into space. Then he ventured into the barn to clean the scythe for the next day having given up looking for Demelza. Where was she? What had just happened in the parlour? He had been happy when he woke this morning, and although in the pit of his stomach he was still sickened about Dr Halse's opinion of mercy and justice, he felt a peace he had not experienced for a long time.

Demelza had happened he thought with a wry smile that flickered across his face. He might have known she was going to disturb his life like a whirlwind when he rescued her from Redruth market those years ago. A half-starved waif. Waif, she was no longer. He pictured her in his mind lying naked in his bed last night after their passionate love making, with a contented sigh and then a bout of irritation. But what had just happened in the parlour this afternoon?

He was not proud of himself, that much he knew. An unfortunate timing of events between himself and the woman he loved; innocently interrupted by the passionate younger woman he desired, liked, cared for, had slept with, taken her virginity as though it didn't mean a thing. He ran a fisted hand through his wayward hair angrily, sometimes he hated himself. Demelza hadn't deserved to be treated as such in the parlour and because of it Elizabeth was likely to put two and two together and rightly come up with four.

He strode purposely into the kitchen to find Jud and Prudie, only the latter engaged in some work. Not bothering about Jud now for he had a sudden need to speak with Demelza, in fact he had wanted to speak with her that morning but she had been nowhere to be found and he engaged his energy in the fields, cutting grass for the haymaking.

"Where's Demelza?" He asked, his tone surlier than he meant, but it was the only way to keep any emotion from his being that might give his two lazy servants questions to judge his request.

"Last I seen her she were heading t'wards Sawle with that blatherin' dog at her heels." Jud replied lazily but with a little contempt.

Ross looked to Prudie who grunted as she wiped her sweated brow with the back of her hand.

"Right!" He replied assessing the situation. "Go saddle my horse Jud."

"Now?" Jud was displeased and clearly in no hurry to move, having helped all day in the fields in unaccustomed vigour.

"Yes. Now!" Ross implored, giving his best stern look. "I will be outside directly, to leave."

"Aye sur," Jud rose slowly to his feet grumbling under his breath all the while. But Ross had other things on his mind.

Ross went to fetch his coat and riding crop, his brow furrowed as he thought. She had gone. And rightly so for her sake for her perspective of the unfolding events. But where? He had to have her back, she couldn't just wander round the county, she had very little money or possessions and while she had friends, they would not be able to help much. Maybe he would check with Jinny first… and then… well he would have to make it up as he went along.

He wanted her to stay, he liked her, they had become good companion's, friends even, in the many months which had past and last night they had become lovers, and he in spite of everything had thrown her gift to the wind, out the window as if she was nothing more to him than a common whore. He wished he could take back those moments in the parlour with both Elizabeth and Demelza, he could have played it differently. And just like the previous day where he had misjudged the proceedings and protocol in the court he had now committed the same error with regards to Demelza. He thought yesterday had taught him a lesson. Apparently not.

He was riding off before Jud even had the chance to ask if they could expect him back that evening. The feel of the wind running through his hair. Blowing in his face threw all other thoughts excepting finding Demelza from his mind. In Mellin it was unusually quiet, everyone no doubt still in shock of the news of Jim Carter. He slid down from Darkie and rapped the door of Jinny's cottage short but sharply.

Mrs Zacky came to the door, drying her hands on her grubby pinny tied round her waist.

"Cap'tain Ross sur, we didn't e'pect you today."

Ross who wanted nothing more than blurt right out about Demelza acted as if that was not his purpose for calling. "Jinny, how does she fare?"

"Brave sur, brave, the little lad be doing well." She assured him. "Don't ye be worryin' about what happened yesterday, me and Zacky will take good care of Jinny and the babe."

"I know you will, but if there is anything I can do, please ask." He paused and smiled, then as casually as he could muster added. "Has Demelza come to visit the baby today?"

"I have not seen the lass for day or so. I reckon ye keep her busy up at the house with the farmin' and keeping house….. Anything amiss?"

"Ah no. A misunderstanding, I expect she will be back at Nampara already." He gave her a broad smile and took his leave.

He rode off across the hills moving up high and then he paused and scanned the area squinting when the sun shone low on the horizon, as he glanced back he caught a lithe figure walking slowly up the hill, setting the horse at a slow walk he set off to catch her up from behind. She was he noted, wearing the cloak he had bought her and carrying all her worldly possessions wrapped up in a piece of cloth looking weary, although Garrick looked as if he had miles in him yet that day. He could not let her leave, he wanted her to stay. He needed her to stay. For who she was and the light she brought to even his dullest day.

"I engaged you for two years. What do you mean by running away?" His voice was crabby, he wasn't terribly sure of how this was going to pan out, whether or not or even how he was going to be able to make her stay.

"Sur I.." Demelza paused, and looked at him a trite miffed and a trite confused.

"Haven't you been well treated? Aren't you grown used to the house? Your tasks….and my moods?"

"Yes sur…"

It dawned on him she probably was the only person alive who could read his moods, know his wants before he even knew or sensed them himself. "Do you not give me what I want before I ask?"

"Yes sur…but I thought….after what happened…."

"You could no longer be my servant." He finished and knew it was the truth even if he had been denying it to himself all day. With every swipe of the scythe he had remembered how her body had felt under his and how even thinking about it made him want her in his bed that very night.

"Not from choice sur." She looked directly at him, and he felt her piercing gaze as it tore the truth in his heart. There was only one solution, one thing he could offer.

"You're right. You can no longer be my servant. You must become my wife."

She leant her head to the side and shook it slightly as if she had water lodged in her ear and didn't hear what he had said. "No sur…" Her voice caught on an unsteady laugh and she turned away.

Ross jumped down from the horse and kept a loose hold of the reins, at the same time catching Demelza by the arm and making her face him. It took a moment or two for her eyes to meet his and he could see she wanted to agree with his suggestion but was hesitant nonetheless.

"I may not have worded that to the best of my ability. I am not one for fancy words, nor declarations of love. But we suit, do we not Demelza?" He ran a finger down the side of her face and her breath caught in her throat. He so wanted to kiss her, but it was only right to wait for her reply first.

"Aye we do," she agreed.

"Well then. Demelza Carne will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, for we can not live as though yesterday did not exist and this is the way it must be."

"Yes….I see that…. Yes Captain Poldark I will marry you." Her voice shook a bit and he wasn't sure if it was nerves or the chill of the wind or relief.

"Ross, if we are to be married, you must call me Ross." He leant in then and kissed her, softly, gently at first but becoming deeper and more urgent as the flame between them leap higher.

It wasn't just Demelza who pulled away breathless as the kiss ended when Darkie began to butt his head into the pair of lovers on the cliff top.

"I think," Ross inclined his head towards the horse. "It's time to go back to Nampara."

"Yes," he just about heard her whisper as he helped her up onto the horse before mounting behind her. "Home."


End file.
